


I Don't Care Who Leads

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Requested fic, Song fic, prompt, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: So after Cramped Spaces a reviewer by the name of missmegan asked if I was willing to do a prompt. I of course said yes! Her idea is very detailed and long but the short of it is theres this song by Jordan Knight of NKOTB called “Give it To You”. Anways she had two possible ideas and they all involved Oliver driving Felicity crazy with lust while this song played. I chose the office set up for this one so it’s late and they’re at QC. Felicity is listening to this song as she has been for the past five months in an attempt to seduce Oliver out of their agreement of remaining strictly friends. Well tonight Oliver decides to use the song instead.... Smut is alluded to but not actually fully written out.





	1. I don't care who leads...Office romp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmeagan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. Song belongs to Jordan Knight and their affliates.

 

 

_**“** _ _**I Don’t Care Who Leads”** _

 

 

He heard the tell tale sound of a storm brewing from her desk just beyond his glass encased cell. The wheels of her desk chair moved over the slippery, smooth office floor. Her brightly painted nails clacked over the edge of the glass covered desk, the silence of their unspoken cold war was broken when she lightly began to hum...

There she goes again.... he nearly mumbled when he heard the soft click of her headphones when the ear buds hit her keyboard. 

Oliver’s eyes shifted from the pile of never-ending paperwork and up towards Felicity’s softly swaying body. His flaccid face shifted from utter boredom to instant lust in a matter of moments. His eyes followed the soft curve of her well defined lower body. He swallowed an audible gulp when she arched her back; the light grey dress hugged over the rounded perfection of her ass while highlighting the other aspects of her hourglass shape. He shouldn’t be smiling he glowered at himself, he should be irate but; knowing why she was shaking those perfect hips made his stomach dip. 

He dropped the pen and leaned back into his black office chair; he knew this little dance and in about ten seconds he’d see those soft lips mouthing those incredibly dirty words... 

He laughed lowly until his chest burned from keeping his feelings buried. 

Her fingers lightly tousled her flowing blonde locks, her head tilted as she slowly used the heel of her black pumps to glide gently across the floor. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and waited for the soft line of her jaw to be visible from his desk. 

First turn....Second turn...and then finally her perfect lips were in full view. Today unlike yesterday they were painted in a muted shade of light almost pale pink. He felt his chest rise and fall harshly as he watched her softly mouth those incredibly evocative words....

_“I’m the place to be and soon you’ll see, I don’t care who leads as long as we move horizontally, Anyone can make you sweat, but I can keep you wet...”_

He gripped the sides of his chair forcefully and grumbled harshly, “Felicity...” 

Since her eyes were now directly upon his own he knew she could see the annoyance etched within his narrow gaze. 

Her fingers slipped over the brightly lit screen of her phone before she slowly removed one of her buds. With a devious smile she coyly answered, “Why yes Mr. Queen?” 

The grip over his chair increased, the veins over his forearms bulged lightly when he ordered her forward, “Get in here...” 

Her eyes flashed momentarily in anger, “Watch that tone Oliver...” he shrugged off her false bravado when she caught her knees quaking. 

“I’m sorry did you forget that we still have work to do?” he demanded with a bit of ire laced within his husky tone. 

Her knees locked, her eyes blazed, and her lips curved, “Oh my I’ve done it again haven’t I?” 

His fingers nearly slipped from the slightly dented armrest, “We made a deal did we not?” he growled in what Felicity had deemed his bedroom voice. 

She stepped forward slowly; the music that had once been silenced could now be heard as the song again began to play. The words floated through the office’s tension filled air. He saw her swaying as she inched toward his open door. His heart hammered away as she mouthed,  _“You say it’s been too long, since you had some.”_  

Her eyes brightened when he mouthed back _, “Just say I turn you on...”_  

She leaned her bare shoulder against the frame of the door as the next line played _, “Like a fire that’s burning inside,”_ his pulse quickened when she lightly sang,  _“You think that I’m the one...”_

He swore her eyes darkened when he muttered,  _“You see in your dreams...”_  

She snickered, “See you do know the words...” 

He leaned forward with his hands still perched over his now destroyed armrest’s, “You’re the one that stated we couldn’t cross that line...” he saw the way his words affected her as she shivered before him. 

Gulping harshly she murmured, “It’s just a song Oliver...it’s harmless,” she mused as she slowly began to back away. 

Oliver groaned lowly, “And now you’re going to walk away...” 

Her heard her feet still over the cold floors, “We’re just friends,” she whispered, “We’re nothing more than friends...” she repeated almost sadly with slumped shoulders. 

He eased himself upward then sighed, “Don’t move...” 

“What?” she asked harshly. 

“Don’t move,” he repeated as he reached upward to loosen the collar of his crisp, white dress shirt. His fingers slipped over the hard edge of his top button which made her eyes soften. 

“What are you doing?” she muttered as her forearms closed in around her ribcage. 

He began to close the slight gap and whispered, “Proving a point...” 

He didn’t have to see her face to feel her growing nerves. Like he would with any nervous creature he took his time and moved slowly while his prey fell into his carefully laid trap. Felicity stood there like a defenseless lamb while he took on the predatory role and began to stalk his prey. Her slim neck tilted downward as her shy eyes focused on her feet, “You’ve never made a move like this before...” she muttered awkwardly. 

He chuckled darkly, “Maybe I’m tired of waiting for you to make a bolder one...” 

She saw her knuckles blanch and her fingers shake as her forearms began to bruise, “So all the small touches to your shoulder did nothing for ya?” she teased lightly. 

“Oh they did....” he admitted, “but now I’m ready for more...” 

Her light giggle made his steady palms shake as he slowly touched her shoulder. 

“I didn’t realize you were so close,” she breathed harshly. 

His voice softened and his touch shifted until he was gently grazing the pads of his fingers over the fallen tresses of her hair.  _“It’s creepin’ around in your head,”_ he whispered softly against her damp temple. His fingers dipped along the line of her curved neck as he slowly lowered his lips to the shell of her ear. He used his other hand to push the curtain of blonde hair gently behind her ear. His voice shook with need as he lowly sang,  _“Me holdin’ you down in my bed,”_

He felt her body shudder when he pressed his chest firmly against her back. She leaned into his sturdy frame as he slowly placed both his palms on her skin. Her felt her goose bumps rising when he whispered again at her ear,  _“You don’t have to say a word...”_  

“Uh huh...” she sputtered before he finished with a sultry,  _“I’m convinced you want this...”_  

Her body nearly slid down his own when she let out a slight whimpered, “Not fair...” 

He steadied her somewhat floating body by anchoring his forearms snuggly at her waist. His lips brushed her temple when he asked, “Would you like me to finish or...” 

She gulped, “Or we can simply live it?” 

His fingers tightened along the fabric that was separating him from her burning skin. He trailed his tongue over the piercing at her upper ear uttering darkly, “You’ve been teasing me with this damn song for five months...” 

“I know,” she grumbled darkly. 

She tilted her head as he trailed his nose down the inner line of her soft neck, she moaned harshly whispering,  _“Baby you know I can give it to you...”_  

His fingers slipped along the firm lines of her slightly swaying hips. He felt her arching into his touch as she slowly began to unlock the hold she had over her forearms. She slowly slid her palms down to meet his own roaming hands. He whispered against her neck,  _“I can’t deny I’d do it right...”_  

She grazed her fingers over his knuckles then began to move further south. Her back shifted along his well defined front. His shirt began to chaff over the many panes of his stomach while she slipped lower and lower to the ground. He asked her sternly, “Watcha doing?” 

When her ass rubbed seductively along his hardening cock his fingers nearly drifted to the hemline of her skin tight dress. She gloated pridefully _, “I’m letting you do something right...”_

He breathed in sharply, “ _Just let me know and I’ll give it to you,”_ he nearly cried as she hooked her fingers beneath the hemline of her dress. 

She rubbed her very fine ass along his elongating cock as he brushed his fingers roughly along the straight line of her extended arms. She laughed in victory and rapt out the next line,  _“Show me where, I’ll taste you there,”_ when he lost his leverage and ground his hips against her inner thighs. She was beginning to drag her dress up as she once again slid along the solid panes of his wanton body. 

He knew what the next line was but her actions called for the one directly after. He dragged his blunt nails down along her soft skin until his fingers fell easily between her own. Together they slowly dragged the fabric of her very snug dress upward until it was bunched up around her waist. He lightly placed a soft, torrid kiss to her pulsating skin whispering as his lips moved along the small droplets of sweat that had begun to form _, “Your body needs a man like me...”_  

She moved pushing her ass against his groin before breaking character, “You know you always make me wet right?” 

His groaned in humor before biting along the skin of her collarbone, “This song is truly appalling you know that right?” 

“No it’s not!” she giggled before she moved to rest her cheek over his shoulder.

He moved their joined hands roughly over her hip bone before starting to venture toward her slightly parted thighs. He was just about to whisper another line from the song he’d never admit to liking when they both felt a shiver of horror racing along their spines. 

“Oh god....” the voice deadpanned. 

Oliver’s forehead fell over her shoulder as he growled, “Your timing needs improvement...” 

Barry weakly mumbled, “Well ummmm, I was looking for her and ummm yeah so when did you two become a thing?” 

It was Felicity who replied sharply, “Well if you would have waited about another twenty minutes we could have told you!” 

In a sheepish voice he babbled, “Okay then so ummm I’ll just be...” 

“BARRY!” they shouted in unison as Oliver began to push her dress back down. 

The speedster behind them let out a loud, “Right going,” before the sound of his super speed floated past their annoyed ears. 

Oliver could hear the familiar cords of their song beginning to play again, “So how about it Smoak, wanna see if I can keep you wet?” he whispered along the skin of her throat. 

She pushed their still joined hands back down the length of her shapely hips, “So ummm does that mean our little cold war of flirtation is over?” 

He moved his lips up the line of her throat and over the edge of her jaw until they were hovering over her cheek, “I’m game if you are,” he supplied. 

She answered with,  _“I don’t care who leads....”_

“ _As long as we move horizontality,”_ he breathed before he was able to feel the soft skin of her inner thighs....


	2. Club Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... for my new friend here's your other request with some minor tweaks...They're at Verdant for 90's night and Oliver is having a hard time watching Felicity dance with other guys. Heavy smut, so you've been warned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. Song credit goes to Jordan Knight. Title is "Give it to Me" all lyrics are his sole property.

 

 

**"Club Encounter"**

 

 

Lowered lights and cheesy music always made his head ache; something he figured out while sitting along the edge of Verdant’s dance floor. Tonight however he had a theory, the ache in his head was only due to growing tightness in his chest. 

She was there dancing away with suitor after suitor while he sat there watching mournfully. His breath hitched as her head fell, the latest suitor must be funny he grimaced since her smile kept growing as the dance continued. She’d curled her hair so it fell in soft ringlets down her exposed back. Her bright red dress fell above the knee; the bodice was tight forming an a line as the material flowed around her swaying hips. Her perfect shoulders were bare but her pert breasts were concealed since the dress was collared around her slim neck. Her dance partner braced his hands over her upper back then dipped her slowly, it was all he could do to keep from groaning when those small hands began to glide down the ridge of her spine… 

“Geez Ollie if you break another glass I’m going to start charging you.” 

“Very funny,” he called out over his shoulder toward a frowning Thea. 

“I’m not kidding Ollie, those glasses cost money and you sitting here brooding over Felicity is cutting into my profits.” 

He didn’t bother to look over his shoulder he didn’t need to see her narrowed eyes to know she was deadly serious. He pushed the half full tumbler of aged scotch down the line of the black counter sighing, “I’m not brooding; I’m observing there’s a difference.” 

“Yeah and I’m a college graduate,” she snapped as she caught the sliding glass before it fell over the edge of the bar. 

His small smile of pride was diminished by his frown of disdain, “Oh god another one?” he moaned as Thea moved swiftly behind him. 

“Yeah dumbass another one!” she scoffed as her palm hit against the back of his head. 

“Ow,” he growled which made the man beside him cackle aloud. 

“God why don’t you put us all out of our misery and just go ask her to dance?” 

Oliver slid his eyes to his left side and glared, “It’s a bit more complicated than that...” 

His counterpart shrugged lowly, “No it’s not, you’re in love with her what’s complicated about that?” 

Oliver groaned, “Tommy drop it, she’s my partner, my friend, and oh yes my colleague! I can’t risk ruining one of the best relationships I have over my stupid feelings of love!” 

When Tommy’s eyebrow rose Oliver knew he’d gone one step too far. “I didn’t mean to say that,” he glowered with intensity. 

“Oh I think you did,” Diggle commented as he patted Oliver softly on the knee. 

Tommy of course agreed, “Seriously man just go out there and make a move! Hell she’ll probably fall to pieces at the mere sight of you asking for a dance,” he hinted as the lights around the dance floor began to dim. 

“Yeah I mean it’s not like she’s attractive or anything...” Thea lightly teased. “I mean she hasn’t had a steady string of willing dance partners for the past three hours, no she’s just been standing there all alone...” 

“I think they’re goading you,” Diggle chuckled as Oliver’s temper flared. 

“No shit,” he lamented as the slow beats of some lost power ballad began to fill the air. Oliver’s pulse skyrocketed when her current suitor’s hand began to dip along the bare skin of her lower back. Her palms fell from his shoulders to his chest as she tried to push him away.

“Ummm Oliver I think she’s signaling for a rescue....” Roy noted as Felicity shifted her head and shot him a pleading stare. Her bright red lips mouthed, “Help me,” as she attempted to push the suitors unwanted advances away. 

He slid off the bar stool and gestured for Tommy to follow. Oliver moved toward the dance floor with the steps of a man driven insane while Tommy began to move toward the other side. He mouthed, “Where the hell are you going?” 

He winked then yelled, “Make a damn move!” before his mop of black hair disappeared into the growing crowd. 

He was inches from her pleading eyes when he felt a soft palm land against his side. He turned to excuse the intrusion upon her space when his brow crinkled. “Sara?” he questioned, “Where did you come from?” 

She tilted her head to the other side of the crowded club. There he saw a flash of Laurel’s back as she began to retreat into the shadows. He frowned, “What’s going on?” 

Sara’s eyes landed on Felicity’s before she flashed her an easy grin, “Oh nothing,” she lied, “Just helping out an old friend...” she hinted before she pushed her way past him and towards the front of the club. 

He was about to follow her but Felicity’s soft voice halted his diverging steps. “Look I really enjoyed the dance but...” 

Oliver saw his palm drifting down the rounded slope of her ample buttock when he slurred drunkenly, “Oh come on baby we’re just getting started...” 

The cords of the song were growing softer when Oliver placed a very firm hand over the shorter man’s relaxed shoulders. Felicity breathed in relief, “Oliver, hey!” 

Her dancing partner froze beneath his iron like grip, “Oliver? As in owner of this club Oliver?” 

Felicity pushed her palms against his chest softly while Oliver moved to his side. “Yeah,” she whispered. 

“I was wondering if I could have the next dance,” Oliver coolly interjected with his grip hardening over his opponent’s shoulder. 

Felicity shot him a raised brow but smiled softly in thanks, “I would love that Oliver,” she beamed as the creep’s hands fell roughly to his sides. 

He shot Oliver a timid glance; Oliver glared and smiled almost wickedly, “If you don’t mind?” 

He nodded dumbly, his words came out slurred and slightly scared, “Yeah, ummm sure. Thanks for the...yeah ummm bye.” Once he’d managed to pull away from Oliver’s grip he moved like one who suddenly held value for their life.

The chords from the ballad were dying, the couples around them were still swaying softly to the last soft beats. Felicity cleared her throat, “So thanks for the save?” 

Oliver felt like they were beneath the one lone light in the otherwise dim room. He could feel Thea’s hard gaze at the back of his head as Felicity started to walk away. 

“Wait...”

She stopped in midturn. Her hands were resting gently along her sides, her blue eyes gazed at him softly with thousands of unspoken questions. He gulped when she sighed, “Oliver it’s okay you don’t have to dance with me.” 

He swallowed his first thought before muttering his second, “It’s not a matter of not wanting to....” he took a shaky breath as her lips curved. 

“I know you don’t dance Oliver.” 

Her soft words made his heart shake, “You remembered,” he said just as Tommy’s voice filled the crowed room. 

His booming voice made them both turn their heads. There beside him on the right was Sara, beside her was a stack of long forgotten songs from a time that Oliver would prefer remained lost. His charming, boyish smile hid the double meaning behind the next song. “So....are we having fun tonight!” he hollered. 

The crowd cheered loudly. Felicity’s head fell softly so her smile was shrouded by her perfectly blonde hair. He inched closer and put his hand over her elbow. He felt her shiver when he brushed his fingertips along the inner skin of the small joint. He tilted his head and whispered, “He’s such an actor...” 

Felicity giggled, “I wonder what he’s up to?” 

“I wish I knew,” he chuckled as Tommy continued to entertain his captive audience. 

“Who wants a real 90′s flashback?” 

His question received a loud somewhat drunken “Yessssss!” 

Both he and Felicity just shook their heads as he took the CD from Sara’s hand. “Well then I have a treat for you....” he teased while he opened the player and slipped in the long forgotten tune. Oliver’s ears burned red when the familiar pop like beats rushed through the vibrating speakers. 

“He didn’t...” he slightly groaned as Sara took her turn at the mike. 

“Ummmm Ollie I do believe this was once your jam was it not?” 

The crowds began searching while he attempted to find a dark place to hide. Felicity however seemed inclined to use this stolen moment in a reckless fashion. “Come on...” she urged. “Make me believe in the knight on his white horse.” 

With rolling eyes he grazed his way down her forearm until their hands were joined. “So you’re familiar with this song?” he asked with flushing skin. 

She nodded shyly, “Yeah but I’m so not telling you why.” 

He pulled at their joined hands, she nearly fell as their chests collided. Her bright red lips were over his throat as he grumbled, “If I dance with you I get the story deal?” 

He felt her pursed lips over his adam’s apple while she mumbled in glee, “Deal!” 

Wanting to make the most of the bargain he grabbed at her free elbow and lifted her arm up slowly so she could feel every small long line along the pads of his fingers. He brushed along the inner aspect of her forearm until her fingers were lightly tickling along the nape of his neck. Her hips began to sway when he brushed his way back down her arm and to her shoulder. The first words of the song finally began to play, “ You say it's been too long...” 

She shivered when he began tracing his way down the outer line of her covered breast. “Wow...” she gulped in heady surprise. 

He rose to the challenge and sang the next corny line, “ Since you had some...” 

Her brows met over the space between her eyes, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding,” she lowly gulped as he trailed his fingers down the curve of her hourglass shape. 

He grinned softly and pulled their joined hands upward until the back of her hand was resting over his heart. “ Just say I turn you on,” he mumbled as he anchored his arm around her slim waist. 

“I can’t believe we’re slow dancing...” she mumbled as the catchy toon boomed all around them. 

He just uttered the next line in a low throaty growl, “ Like a fire that's burning inside.” 

She inched closer kissing his exposed thumb, “ You think that I'm the one,” she whispered along with the song. 

His fingers gripped at the fabric of her dress when he realized what she’d just done. “You wanna...” 

“Yes...” she squeaked before he’d managed to finish his thought. 

Glancing around the room he spotted Diggle chatting with Barry near the end of the bar. Thea was draped over Roy in the back and Laurel had gone to join Tommy and Sara at the front. “Did you bring anyone else with you?” he whispered at her ear. 

“Iris and Caitlin but they’ve most likely gone to the upper level to sit down why?” 

He pressed a chaste kiss to her upper jaw, “Because I don’t want anyone seeing us duck into the back room,” he barely managed before she was dragging him quickly off the dance floor. 

As their feet left the crowded dance floor he heard the lines of the song while the crowd loudly sang along, “ It's creepin' around in your head, Me holdin' you down in my bed.” 

“If only,” Felicity breathed when her hand fell over the silver knob of the stockroom door. 

He paused yanking her backward until her perfect ass was pressing suggestively over his hardened cock. “You really want me in bed do ya?” 

She cocked her head and grabbed at his hips as he trailed his aching fingers up and down her arms, “as the song says  You don't have to say a word,   
I'm convinced you want this...” 

He trailed his lips over her cheek and down until he could feel her shuddering pulse beneath his touch, “Open the damn door,” he growled. 

“Gladly,” she breathed as they quietly slipped into the darkened room. 

She giggled when they tripped over the many fallen boxes of non-used napkins and glasses as she turned around. Her eyes twinkled with thousands of unspoken words as her fingers ran down the many buttons of his crisp blue shirt. “What’s the next verse?” she whispered suggestively when her fingers finally reached his belt. 

He’d honestly stopped listening when they’d entered the stockroom. He was pulling at the fabric of her dress, the fabric was near her upper thighs when he sputtered, “The only lines that matter are... I don't care who leads as long as we move horizontally, anyone can make you sweat, but I can keep you wet.” 

“Dammit,” she muttered as she surged forward. He steadied her hips as he pulled her up along his chest, her arms locked around his neck as he held her close. She growled darkly before their lips crashed. He could taste her red colored lipstick along with the sweet tang of whiskey as her tongue invaded his mouth. Her lips moved in a frenzy, tasting and touching everything he had to give. 

Gruffly he mumbled into her mouth, “Are you wet yet?” 

She let her body slide down his chest until her feet were once more firmly on the ground. She quickly reached for his belt then whispered, “Wanna find out?” 

“Zipper,” he urged. “Just unzip the damn zipper,” he ordered as he began pushing her towards the back wall. 

She bit at her lower lip nodding as she slowly moved backward. The crowd outside was screaming out the lyrics as Oliver slowly began to gather the fabric of her dress in his hands. 

“Wow...” she mumbled when he felt her softly stroking along the line of hard cock. 

He heard her yelp when the back wall smacked her spine. She glanced upward blinking rapidly, “So ummm what line are they on now?” she gulped as Oliver’s lips curved. 

“I’ll show you...” he stated suggestively before he stepped closer. Her heart raced as he softly nudged her nose. She sighed contently as he ran the tip of nose down the swell of her breasts, she “Hmmm’d” when he reached her belly button and she whimpered when he ducked beneath the dresses bunched up hemline. He felt the soft fabric of her panties scraping along his whiskers as she slowly began to pull them down. 

He whispered over her delicate skin. “ Show me where I'll taste you there,” before he rubbed his nose over her aroused flesh. 

She nearly screamed when he ran his tongue along the line of her trembling nether lips. He smiled inwardly as she adjusted her stance along the back of the wall. Her fingers pulled at a small tuft of hair, she growled darkly, “Don’t stop until I tell you too...” 

He nudged his nose over her clit then slowly licked his way down her parted lips. She moaned loudly, “You are so the man my body needs...” as he moved his tongue down toward her quivering core. The salty taste of her arousal coated his tongue as he moved those rough pads along her smooth inner walls. She pulled roughly at his hair and began grinding into his masterful ministrations. 

He pressed his full hands along  her hips and moved his tongue along her slippery wet walls. He felt an internal shiver before her she let out a loud cry. His tongue stilled within her spasming core, she screamed, “Ahhh no no keep going...” while her hips swayed. 

He pushed the tip of his nose against her reddened clit then used his tongue to harshly massage along her climaxing walls. Within seconds he could feel her nails dragging along his scalp. He could almost taste her high as her climax coated his tongue. 

She released his hair and began pulling at his shoulders. “Come on,” she ordered. “Come on before I forget what we are...” 

Oliver rose willingly feeling his erection growing between his legs. His body ached as he muttered, “We’re supposed to be together that’s what we are.” 

Felicity grabbed his hips and guided him to her entrance. She glared harshly, “Then why aren’t we?” 

He pushed her up against the wall and guided her calves to his hips. She wound her arms around his neck and screamed when he quickly filled her. Her already spent muscles contracted again over his shaft. He felt her calves pressing along his waistband when he shot back, “Because of who I am...” 

She nearly snarled as he hit her sweet spot, “Bullshittttttt....” she wept as her forehead fell forward. “You’re afraid...” she moaned. “You’re afraid of risking our perfect little relationship.” 

He bucked his hips and made her body shudder, “I’m in love with you do you understand what that means?” 

She hollered, “YES! BUT I’M WILLNG TO RISK IT BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!” 

He pulled out slightly as they both exchanged hot, rushed breathes, “I can’t lose us Felicity, I can’t lose you...” he explained as he slowly thrusted upward. 

She cried, “After this we’ll never be able to go back Oliver...I won’t deny myself because of your fear...” 

He felt her muscles pulling at him as he kneaded along the skin of her thighs. “Well then I guess you’ll see what it’s like when I’m holding you down in bed...” 

She kissed him softly as her slowly moaned, “I can’t wait until you give me some...” she joked as her muscles clenched and her kiss upon his lips turned to fire. She swallowed a low moan as her orgasm hit. Their tongues met with what felt like practiced ease before he felt his body giving in. His lower spine tingled right before her smooth, inner walls pushed him to his mind blowing climax. 

They parted slowly. He let her slide down the wall while he zipped himself back up. She kissed him softly, “So...” 

“So,” he agreed as their lips brushed. 

“Wanna go again?” she suggested with a rough tone. 

He slammed her backward and reached for the hook along the nape of her neck, “We’re going to regret this...” he whispered before he began to suck along her pulse point. 

Her giggles vibrated through his throat, “No we won’t...” 

He was just about to unhook the clasp of her dress when they heard a sharp knock at the door. “Please tell me you didn’t just screw her in the stockroom!” Thea begged. 

Oliver laughed miserably, “Don’t ask if you don’t want to know...” 

Felicity whispered against his skin, “I still owe you my story…”

He grunted then proceeded to unhook the clasp, “Tell me while I keep you wet…”

She yanked at his open collar pulling his lips down to hers, “I love you,” she panted against his lips.

He smiled then kissed her slowly while his steady fingers began to pull along the top of her dress, “Then show me…” he begged right before she whimpered, “Only if we’re horizontal…”


End file.
